Island/Part six
A surprisingly successful gathering Почему - Вы здесь? What are you doing here?}} Вы знаете меня? Do you know me?|Oswald takes Kimiko by the arm and leads her away. Soon they are sitting together on a sofa. de Mohrenschildt watches as they engage in what seems a very pleasant conversation. The scene fades out, and then in to Kimiko in a hallway opening the door to an apartment. She enters quietly because it is very late at night, but she finds Isaac Levanthal waiting up for her. He is on a couch. A bottle and a half-filled glass are on the end-table beside him.}} That’s good. That’s very good. Thank you, darling.|She runs to his arms and buries her face in his chest.}} What’s wrong, Kimiko?}} Drink this. It will help you sleep. We will talk in the morning.|She accepts the glass and drinks. The effect is sudden.}} Oh!|Levanthal, in one adept motion, takes the glass from her hand and catches her as she slumps. He puts the glass down, and lifts and carries Kimiko into the bedroom. Moments later he reappears, closes the bedroom door, and crosses the room to a pair of swinging doors. He passes through them into the kitchen. Waiting there, at the kitchen table, is Natalia Lysenko. Bryan O'Connor is standing.}} I don't like this, Isaac. It's dangerous.}} Very well. Walker is a public figure. He cannot simply disappear as Krueger did. There will be an investigation. His death must be at the hands of a person who wants him gone every bit as much as we do. Natalia has done well to find us such a man. Oswald is a punk, a neurotic communist with delusions of importance. He has already threatened Walker. He is a man against whom the FBI will build a quick, iron-clad case. But by the time he is identified he will have disappeared, gone back to Russia to live out his miserable life as a fugitive. He is not to know, ever, who we are. If he is arrested here, or returned by the Russians, we will need his ignorance to protect us. So you must say nothing that gives to clue to our identities.}} I am Hans-Heinric Krueger! I entered the country in 1945, fleeing the Nazis, and now I am denounced, blacklisted, pursued and persecuted by the likes of Edwin Walker because I am a loyal member of the communist party! Do you see the beauty in this, Bryan? If Oswald is captured after he kills Walker, and if he names Henry Krueger as the man who helped him, the trail will lead police nowhere but back to Edwin Walker himself! A disaffected admirer plotted revenge. Krueger tried to protect Walker, and then enlisted a patsy to kill Walker when he was denied protection himself. Henry Krueger the fascist will live again. Again, he will pretend to be a communist. Again he will recruit his patsy — now to silence an evil man, not an innocent child!}} A shot in the dark You are lying! Stupid!}} I found this! In your clothes.}} Go to bed.}} Hello? Hello?}} Marina, is that you? What's wrong?|Oswald shakes his head, seeming almost disappointed that she has only called a friend. He goes away, into the bedroom.}} Lee is crazy! He's crazy! He hit me again!}} All right.|She hangs up the phone and looks toward the bedroom, not afraid, but very sad. A baby is crying.}} Dodger blue Are you enjoying the game?}} There's no color here but Dodger blue.}} Oh, because he’s white?}} No, that’s silly!}} I try not to get involved in politics, Carlton.}} A tour of the shelter Not that. Yesterday’s Times. Did you happen to see the religion supplement?}} Call Kimiko for me, will you?.}} Right.}}